Sex Slave
by FuuCker690
Summary: Didentangan ke 3 kyuubi kembali menatap lukisan didepannya, Dentangan ke lima kata-kata Sai kembali tenggiang, Di dentangan ke tujuh si sulung Namikaze menelan ludah cepat kemudian mulai mendekat, Besamaan dengan dentang ke sembilan nama itu terucap dari bibir Kyuubi. Begitu rendah dan menuntut. .Uchiha Itachi. .Uchiha Itachi. .Uchiha Itachi. [ItaKyuu] [Yaoi]


**Sex Slave**

**Disc:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate:** T+

**Pair:** Kurama/Kyuubi (human ver) x Uchiha Itachi DLL nyusul.

**Warn(s):** OOC, AU, EYD berantakan, Typo(s), minim deskripsi dan segala kekurangan lainnya.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari salah 1 novel karyanya Sherrilyn kenyon berjudul Fantasy Lover yang sudah saya lupa gimana alur jelasnya, tapi fic ini beda banget koq suer ._.v

Don't like, don't read.

Here we go..

"Kau hanya perlu yang namanya libur man." kata-kata Shukaku barusan masih terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kyuubi. "Berkas perusahaan terlalu mengikatmu, kau perlu setidaknya menikmati hidup." Sambungnya.

Pemuda sulung Namikaze itu langsung menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. File-file laporan dan permintaan kerja sama di atas meja masih menggunung, menunggu untuk ditanda-tanganinya. Kyuubi menghela nafas. Memijit-mijit pangkal hidungnya, Pemuda bersurai merah itu kemudian melirik ke arah jam tangan rolexnya. 20 menit lagi ia harus keruang rapat untuk membahas peluncuran produk baru. Lagi-lagi pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas, mengabaikan nasihat agar tidak pernah melakukannya karena bisa mengurangi kebahagiaan.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan ketika otaknya berperang memperebutkan sesuatu.

Baiklah sudah diputuskan. Jari putihnya kemudian menari diatas layar touchscreen telepon pintarnya. Kemudian menempelkannya di pipi kiri tanda sedang menghubungi seseorang.

Menunggu beberapa saat sebelum mendapat respon. "Hallo.."

"Naruto bisa gantikan aku di perusahaan induk 3 bulan kedepan."

Terdengar nada terkejut dari seberang. "Eh, kenapa memangnya?"

"Aku hanya memerlukan sedikit refreshing."

"Heh, tumben sekali manusia workaholic ini meninggalkan pacarnya. Apa matahari terbit dari ufuk barat hari ini?"

Kyuubi mendengus mendengarnya. "Apa kau sedang mengejekku?"

Naruto terkekeh. "Lalu apa yang akan kudapat? Aku butuh alasan untuk melakukannya bukan."

Yah Kyuubi sudah menduganya. "Bagaimana dengan apartemenku di The House. Bukankah kau mengincarnya sejak lama."

"Eh, kau yakin?" Naruto lagi-lagi terkejut. Tak pernah menyangka kakaknya yang galak itu akan memberinya salah satu apartemen termahal di dunia yang menjadi koleksinya.

"Apa kau sedang menunggu aku berubah pikiran?" Bukannya menjawab si sulung Namikaze malah balas bertanya dengan nada datarnya.

"Oke deal. Aku akan kesana 3 hari lagi. Hari ini aku harus ke prancis dulu untuk melihat perkembangan cabang perusahaan disana. Tak masalah kan?" Naruto membalas cepat, takut kakaknya menarik kembali tawarannya. Dia takkan mungkin melewatkan tawaran menggiurkan ini. Apa lagi dia akan kembali ke tokyo yg artinya bertemu dengan rival kesayangannya. Naruto rasanya mau melompat-lompat sekarang. "Hm. baiklah serahkan cabang di Inggris pada Kakashi, kita akan memerlukannya disana."

"Ya, aku mengerti." Setelahnya telepon langsung ditutup kyuubi. Keputusannya sudah bulat 3 hari lagi ia akan mengambil libur panjangnya. Tak perlu kawatir pekerjaannya akan terbengkalai. Lagi pula orang tuanya juga akan segera kembali dari liburan mereka di hawaii minggu depan. Jadi ia bisa tenang.

.Shinchitose airport.

.

Setelah 3 hari berpikir, akhirnya pilihan kyuubi jatuh pada tempat kelahirannya, Hokkaido. tepatnya Sapporo subprefektur ishikari. Merefresh otaknya dari tumpukan berkas perusahaan yang terasa mencekik Dengan menghabiskan 3 bulan di kota ini mungkin menyanangkan. Iris rubinya menyusuri bandara yang padat akan banyaknya manusia dengan kesibukannya masing-masing. Menghela nafas Kyuubi kemudian menyeret koper merahnya kearah pintu keluar dimana jemputannya berada.

.Namikaze mansion.

.

Pemuda 24 tahun itu menatap sejenak kearah mansion tua didepannya, Mansion bergaya eropa yang di dominasi warna putih dan coklat muda itu berdiri kokoh dan megah tampak sangat terawat.

Kaki terbalut jins hitamnya lalu berjalan kearah pintu-yang lebih mirip gerbang kerajaan Inggris-yang terbuka dengan jajaran pelayan yang berbaris sambil membungkuk hormat kearahnya. Kyuubi mendengus. Namikase dan kekuasaannya. Dan berdehem pelan ketika melewati mereka.

Seorang maid lalu menghampirinya ketika hendak menaiki tangga. "Ada yang anda perlukan tuan muda? Saya akan membawakannya ke kamar anda jika anda mengginkannya."

kyuubi menatap datar. "Segelas jus apel. Itu saja. Dan aku tak suka jus karton kalau kau masih ingat."

Maid berambut pirang didepannya mengangguk. "Segera tuan muda." dan berbalik pergi.

Kyuubi melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kamarnya di lantai 2 sambil netranya sesekali menjelajahi interior mansion yg menurutnya tak banyak berubah meski sudah 10 tahun berlalu. Ya nyaris tak berubah. Sampai sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Kyuubi terdiam didepan lukisan tua dikoridor kiri jajaran kamar2 kosong di bagian barat mansion lantai 2. Matanya terpaku pada gambar 2 dimensi yang menampilkan sosok pemuda nyaris telanjang-kalau saja selangkangnya tak ditutup kain tipis hampir transparan-Bersandar pada lengan kursi sederhana berwarna coklat tua. dilatar belakangi dinding bata yg terlihat tua, agak kusam.

Belum pernah kyuubi melihat lukisan seperti ini. Detil-detil gambarnya benar-benar mengguncang. Nyaris seperti potret asli. Netranya menyusuri lekuk sempurna pemuda yang berpose santai namun memancarkan dominasi dan sensualitas yang menjanjikan itu. Mata kyuubi kemudian bergerak turun memaku otot-otot yang terbentuk dengan proporsi sempurna sesuai ukuran tubuhnya. Dari pundak turun ke lekukan yang membelah dada lalu perut rata, pusar, tulang pinggang dan kyuubi mendapati mulutnya kering.

Menjilat bibirnya sekilas, matanya kembali menelusuri wajah si pria. Alisnya menekuk mendapati mata hitam itu memandang lurus dengan tatapan predator buas yg siap menerkam kapan saja. Senyum nakal menggoda terukir dibawah hidung mancung. Dan wajahnya dibingkai surai hitam panjang yang diikat longgar tersampir di lengan sebelah kiri, terlihat kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang seolah bercahaya meminta sentuhan.

"Anda nyaris tak berkedip tuan muda."

Kyuubi hampir saja terjungkal ketika seseorang berkata tiba-tiba dibelakangnya. Rubinya kemudian mendelik ganas kearah si pelaku yg sedang memasang senyum tanpa dosa. Sai. Kepala pelayan sekaligus teman masa kecilnya dulu.

"Berhenti mengagetkanku brengsek."

"Masih ganas seperti dulu ya. Saya kira anda sudah dijinakan."

Kyuubi mencibir tanpa melepaskan delikannya dari pemuda berpakaian butler di depannya. "Hn."

"Jadi bagaimana tuan muda. Apa dia sudah memenuhi kriteria anda?" Sai kembali mengumbar senyum sambil menatap lukisan didepannya.

"Kriteria apa maksudmu. Aku bukan penganut cinta sesama jenis kalau itu yang kau maksud."

Sai berdehem mencoba menahan tawanya. "Anda tak usah mengelak tuan muda. 14 tahun hidup bersama membuat saya mengerti anda. Saya takkan lupa saat dimana anda tetap datar ketika kumpulan wanita cantik bertelanjang bulat didepan anda. Bahkan melirik mereka pun, anda tidak. Dan mendapati anda yang tak berkedip memandang lukisan ini semakin menguatkan dugaan saya bahwa anda-"

"Cukup brengsek. Segera tutup mulutmu lalu ambil koperku dibawah dan letakan di kamarku." Kyuubi langsung memotong kemudian berlalu kearah kamarnya diujung koridor-10 meter dari lukisan-sambil merutuki Sai dan mulut sialnya.

Sai yg melihat itu terkekeh. "Anda bisa memanggilnya keluar loh tuan muda."

Kyuubi menegang dengan tangan kanan memegang kenop pintu.

"Anda cukup menyebut namanya 3 kali saat tengah malam didepan lukisan. Dan wuss.. dia akan keluar melayani semua perintah anda."

Si sulung Namikaze mendengus ketika Sai berbisik pelan ditelinganya. "Ck. Seperti aku akan percaya saja heh."

"Tapi saya tau anda akan melakukannya." Sai menyeringai.

Kyuubi berbalik cepat kembali melempar tatapan sangar yang sayangnya tak berpengaruh pada butlernya itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Cukup 3 kali Kyuu, Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi. Uchiha Itachi." dan Sai berlalu setelah melempar kedipan nakal, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tuannya.

'Uchiha itachi?'

.

.

Kyuubi terbangun ketika perutnya bergerumuh minta di isi. Jam besar di ruang utama berdentang 11 kali ketika kaki beralas sendal rumahnya berjalan pelan menuju dapur. Mendengus ketika menyadari ia sama sekali tak mengisi perut sejak sampai di mansion tadi sore. Ia bahkan ingat tak menyentuh makanannya di pesawat tadi. Dan juga melewatkan makan malam serta bujukan Sai yg mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarnya. Tubuhnya masih lelah setelah 3 hari tidak cukup tidur, karena menyelesaikan urusan perusahaan sebelum Naruto datang dan mengambil alih mengurus proyek baru. Perjalanan yang memakan waktu 2 jam 25 menit dari bandara Narita ke Shinchitose tadipun bahkan dirasa tak cukup dipakai istirahat untuk mengembalikan tenaganya. Tapi mengingat ia akan terbebas dari urusan perusahaan selama 3 bulan kedepan bahunya langsung terasa lebih ringan dan rileks. Ia tau Naruto akan mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik, nyaris sempurna malah meski ia harus merelakan salah satu koleksi kesayangannya sebagai bayarannya.

Setelah tiba di ruangan memasak itu, kakinya kemudian berjalan kearah kulkas. Jari tangannya kemudian meraih gagang pintu lemari pendingin berwarna hitam elegan dipojok kiri dapur super besarnya, sejajar dengan lemari-lemari bahan juga peralatan masak. Iris merahnya memilah beberapa bahan yang kiranya bisa dipakai untuk membuat makanan darurat dengan kemampuan minimnya. Sup miso mungkin. Ia terlalu malas membangunkan pelayan. Dan menunggu masakannya siap sama saja dengan membuatnya tertidur lagi. Makanya membuatnya sendiri setidaknya bisa mengalihkan rasa kantuknya. Lagi pula jarang-jarang bukan pemuda workaholic ini mencicipi hasil masakannya sendiri.

.

.

Usai menyantap hasil masakannya yg dirasa tak terlalu buruk, Kyuubi kemudian beranjak membawa kakinya berjalan kembali kekamarnya. Hendak mencharger ponselnya yang sudah meraung sekarat sejak tadi.

Saat melewati koridor matanya sekali lagi melirik lukisan yang tadi menarik perhatiannya. Lukisan yang masih terlihat jelas dibawah lampu-lampu temaram koridor.

Otaknya kembali memutar kata-kata Sai. Uchiha itachi, heh. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar nama itu, tapi dimana.

Kyuubi hampir saja meloncat ketika jam besar itu kembali berdentang.

Tepat tengah malam.

Didentangan ke 3 kyuubi kembali menatap lukisan didepannya,

Dentangan ke lima kata-kata Sai kembali tenggiang,

Di dentangan ke tujuh si sulung Namikaze menelan ludah cepat kemudian mulai mendekat,

Besamaan dengan dentang ke sembilan nama itu terucap dari bibir Kyuubi. Begitu rendah dan menuntut.

.Uchiha Itachi.

.Uchiha Itachi.

.Uchiha Itachi.

TBC.

ehehehe.. Piece ._.v W potong dulu yah.. /cengengesan #diinjek

Nih yhun dah w kabulin ItaKyu-nya. Buat Saru-nii /eeaa :'v sabaarr nii, w mau ini ada plotnya lah.. Capek suer kalo PWP mulu.. TwT

Jadi apa ini pantas di lanjut?

.R

.e

.v

.i

.e

.w


End file.
